


Самый большой секрет Дина Винчестера

by Abygael



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, vampire!Castiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть вещи, которые нужно держать в тайне. И никто - НИКТО - никогда не должен о них узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый большой секрет Дина Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

> вампирская АУ. Написано на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest.

Если бы Дина Винчестера спросили, какой у него самый большой секрет в жизни, он бы, конечно, ничего не сказал, но про себя подумал много чего... разного.  
И даже не то, что с переездом к дяде Бобби в Су-Фоллс его жизнь превратилась в сраные "Сумерки". И даже не то, что сногсшибательный красавец Кастиэль Новак с его семейкой оказались вампирами. (Чего-то такого Дин и ожидал от них – не существует настолько совершенных людей).  
Даже не то, что вампиры (и, как оказалось, и прочие монстры) в принципе существуют (хотя вот уж точно, этот секрет лучше никому не знать, тем более братишке Сэмми).  
И не то, что, сам того не желая, он оказался втянут в разборки между вампирами-«мясоедами» и вампирами-«веганами» (Папе этого явно не стоит знать).  
И даже не то, что он, как соплюха Белла Суон в Эдварда Каллена, влюбился в Каса (в чем он, конечно, никогда не признается...).  
И даже не то, что он, оказывается, может в принципе испытывать чувства к парню (Вот этого папе точно не надо знать. Похер на вампирские войны - совершать внезапный каминг-аут Дину гораздо страшнее).  
И даже не то, что он - самую капельку - но хотел провести свою жизнь с Кастиэлем бок о бок… и даже, может быть, не целую жизнь, а целую вечность… (если он, не дай бог, проболтается Сэмми, мелкий затопит его в розовых соплях и будет дразнить до конца жизни… какой бы долгой она не была.)  
И даже не то, что ему, вообще-то, нравилась безумная семейка Каса – остроумная и прозорливая Анна, долбанутый на всю голову шутник-Гейб, излишне понтоватый, но в целом сносный Бальтазар - нет, конечно, в школе они всем нравились, но Дин был уверен, что нужно быть совершенно чокнутым, чтобы не сбежать за тридевять земель после знакомства с их настоящими характерами. (Что, наверное, кое-что говорило о самом Дине).  
И даже не то множество чужих секретов, которые он успел узнать за короткий промежуток общения с Касом и его семьёй (Начиная от вампирских суперспособностей, заканчивая самыми безумными хобби, которые он когда-либо видел).  
И даже не то, что Бальтазар занимался спонсированием американского кинематографа, а творческий псевдоним Анны был «Стефани Майер». Да, та самая Стефани Майер, автор «Сумерек» - нет, ну реально, кто бы мог подумать, а?  
Но это всё были мелочи.  
Настоящим секретом Дина Винчестера, самой большой, самой страшной его тайной, которую никто – НИКТО – никогда не должен узнать, было…

\- Дин… тебе нравятся «Сумерки»? – удивленно сказал Кас, разглядывая в руках книжку в немного истрепанной обложке – было видно, что ей зачитывались и брали в руки не раз.  
\- Как… как ты нашел это? И я же просил тебя сотню раз - заходи, как нормальный человек, через дверь! Чувак, ты меня до инфаркта доведешь! – Дин с ужасом пялился на своего парня и на книгу в его руке, будто это была ядовитая змея.  
\- Извини. Я хотел тебя увидеть и не удержался. Пока ты был в душе, я решил осмотреться. Краешек книги торчал из-под кровати, и мне стало любопытно… не думал, что у тебя есть всё собрание. Неужели они так тебе нравятся?..  
\- Нет!!! – выпалил Дин, выхватывая книгу из рук вампира и пряча ее обратно под кровать, к ее сестричкам из той же серии, мысленно делая пометку, что на будущее надо найти тайник понадёжнее.  
\- Анна будет рада узнать, что тебе нравится её творчество… - начал Кастиэль.  
\- Нет!  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты хочешь это скрыть…  
\- Мне НЕ нравятся «Сумерки», ясно?!  
\- В этом нет ничего постыдного, Дин…  
\- Я НЕ грёбаный фанат «Сумерек»!  
\- Никто и не говорил, что ты фанат, просто тебе нра…  
\- НЕТ! – взвыл Дин, закрывая лицо руками. Повисла тишина.  
Кас задумчиво посмотрел на своего парня, затем на окно, затем снова на Дина.  
\- …хочешь, Анна подпишет тебе плакат?  
\- НЕТ!!! То есть, да… то есть - ЧТО?!! ДА ТЫ!.. ДА Я ТЕБЯ!  
\- Ну, попробуй, - хитро улыбнулся Кас, делая шаг вперед...

И Дин попробовал. И ещё раз. И ещё.

***

Когда Дин проснулся, Каса уже не было. А на кровати рядом лежал плакат с автографом. «Самому верному фанату. Стефани Майер».  
-… КА-АС!!!


End file.
